dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buria
Buria is the older brother of the Saiyan Bardock. He was formerly under the rule of Frieza, who sent him to the icy planet of Gorchaka in order for him to capture it, along with his crew. However, Buria was imprisoned by a torrent of ice and remained in suspended animation for a number of centuries, his Saiyan strength keeping him alive. He later broke out of his icy prison once it started to weaken. With a healing planet far away, he activated his damaged, but still functioning space pod and ordered it to find the nearest planet with a warm temperature, planning to return to Frieza soon after recuperating there. He found Earth, where he met Singan and his allies, and discovered that Frieza was dead. When he asked how the tyrant died, he was told that a low-class Saiyan named Kakarot defeated him after transforming into a Super Saiyan. He was also told that Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Seeing as how he had nowhere else to go, Buria decided to make his residence on Earth. He himself did not know that he was a very distant relative to Singan, but became good friends with him after discovering that half of Singan's blood was Saiyan and aided him whenever he needed it. Personality Buria is a brutish Saiyan, but, at the same time, has a kind nature. He respects everyone he meets, whether friend or foe, which is a trait that not many Saiyans share. He cares deeply for anyone he considers to be allies, and is willing to die to save merely one life. He also is rash, reckless, and very stubborn. Power level His power level was about 1,947, but after training in a Gravity Chamber (a chamber where one can alter the gravity) for 12 years, his power level rose to great heights, rivaling the strength of even Goku and Vegeta. After unlocking the Super Saiyan form, his power rose to even higher levels. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'Animalism': Buria unleashes a flurry of ki blasts and punches which devastate the opponent dearly. *'Ulti-Ball': Buria creates a destructive ball of light similar to a Power Ball and throws it at the opponent. *'Charge!': Buria tackles the opponent, and his aura manages to pierce through their skin. Great Ape Form *'Chou Makouhou': Buria fires a beam from his mouth. *'Chou Makousen': Buria fires a sweeping beam from his mouth. *'Crushing Fist': Buria crushes the opponent by punching him and forcing his fist to burrow into the ground whilst the opponent is still stuck to it. Super Saiyan Form *'Super Ulti-Ball': Buria creates an Ulti-Ball and increases its size exponentially, which, in turn, increases its power. *'Powerful!': Buria throws the opponent in the air, flies up to them, slams them down with a double axe handle, flies down, and right hooks him. He then unleashes a Time Bomb Blast. *'Time Bomb Blast': Buria blasts the opponent with a series of Ulti-Balls (each the size of a baseball), they stick to the opponent's skin, and explode after a few seconds. Transformations *'Great Ape': Buria can transform into a Great Ape, and can do so without seeing the moon. This is most likely due to the training he had in the Gravity Chamber. However, despite the power upgrade gotten when in this form, Buria dislikes to transform into a Great Ape, as he dislikes having his intelligence robbed. *'Super Saiyan': Buria can transform into a Super Saiyan after being witness to a horrid beatdown of his friends at the hands of Idaion. Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Great Apes Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Brothers Category:Transformation Users